Who Will Save Me?
by IcyWitch96
Summary: Naraku gets a hold of our favorite miko kagome, horrible wicked things happen as he strips her of her purity. Will anyone save her? Will she ever be free of him? (Possible lemon in future! i will warn if it happens!)
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story on Fanfiction. Now I am also working on this story for wattpad. I hope everyone will enjoy!

Naraku gets a hold of our favorite miko kagome, horrible wicked things happen as he strips her of her purity. Will anyone save her? Will she ever be free of him?

This story will definitely be Mature with possible lemons in the future (don't worry I'll warn you if/when they appear)

Inuyasha is sadly not mine but this story is! Also I suck at writing these.

Chapter: 1

Kagome's POV

"Come on Kagome, you're taking way to long!"

I sighed as I heaved my overstuffed bookbag onto my back. "You try carrying this thing around!"

I watched him closely as he spun around and marched back to me, his little ears flattened to his head.

"I don't know why you insist on taking that thing with us everywhere."

I glared at him. "I don't hear you complain when it's carrying your ramen."

He grumbled and held out his Hand. "Alright, give it here. If we're going to reach Miroku and Songo by tomorrow we need to pick up the pace. I'll carry the bag."

I stood there frozen in shock. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am! Why'd you ask a stupid question like that?"

I sighed and shook my head and mumbled. "If you had to ask you'll never get it."

He reached for the bags straps. "Just give me the bag."

I shook my head with a smile as I took off the heavy Big Bird coloured bag.

I watched him put it on and could barely contain myself from laughing. He looked ridiculous!

"Quit your laughing and lets get going."

I nodded and followed after him trying to swallow my giggles.

"Let's make camp here"

I looked at our immediate area and smiled. "There's a hot spring near by right?"

He nodded.

I grinned at him and started setting up our camp site. "Then it's the perfect spot."

A small fire was flickering a few feet in front of me and Inuyasha was sitting on a fallen log, when i decided it was time.

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted. "What do you want?"

"Where's the hot spring?"

He sighed and pointed between something trees behind our camp. "Through there. If you're not back soon I'll come looking for you."

I felt my cheeks warm. "You will not! Isn't it within shouting distance?"

He pondered it. "Yeah I guess so." He looked at me with a smirk. "Your voice carries so I'll hear you no matter how far you are."

I huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled "If you ask you'll never get it."

I glared at him. "SIT!"

I felt great satisfaction as I walked away from his broken log towards the hot spring.


	2. Chapter: 2

Kagome's POV

I smiled happily as I reached the spring. It was fairly large but completely empty. It was perfect.

I quickly started to take my shirt and bra off when I heard the bushes around the spring rustle.

I froze in place. "H-Hello?" No answer. I held my shirt tightly to my chest. "Is someone there?"

"Kagome?"

I spun around to see inuyasha behind me his cheeks were tinted pink and he tried to avoid looking directly at me. "I um heard you calling out, are you okay?"

I looked back at the bushes warily. "Yeah, i think so." I looked down and quickly realized why he wouldn't look at me. "You pervert! Get out of here!"

He huffed at me. "I ain't no pervert! You call- Fine next time i think you're in trouble i won't come at all!"

"Fine! I don't need you're help anyway!"

I watched as he stomped away. When he dissapered behind a tree I glanced at the spring and sighed. Might as well since I'm here.

I dropped my shirt and bra on the grass and quickly pulled my skirt and panties down before sinking into the spring. It was wonderful, the water wasn't to hot and just deep enough that when sitting down it came to just above my breasts.

I looked up to the starry sky and smiled. You can never see the stars this well in my time. I felt my eyelids growing heavy, the warm water lulling (yup that's a word) me to sleep. I had almost completely drifted off when I heard the bushes rustle again. I pulled my knees to my chest completely alert now and kept my gaze locked onto those bushes. I had almost relaxed when they rustle again. There was definitely something there.

"I-Inuyasha?" My voice came out barely above a whisper.

I took a deep breath and slowly inched my way towards the bushes.

I was on the other side of the pool shakily reaching my hand towards the bush when a dark robed figure jumped out causing me to shriek. I spun around to see it land and wished I wasn't naked, alone and without any weapons. The figure standing on the other side of the pool with a evil glint in his dark eyes was none other then Naraku.


	3. Chapter: 3

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha!" I ignored her cry and the pit of fear growing in my stomach. I told her I wouldn't come and I meant it. I sat down leaning against the remains of the log and closed my eyes. She'll be fine.

"Inuyasha! Please!"

I put my hands over my ears. Knowing her I'd go to help her and she'd 'sit' me for being there. I'm not falling for that one again. I cringed at the memory.

"Inuya-!"

I froze. Why did her voice cut out?

I jumped to my feet and sniffed the air. Damn, I can't smell her. I quickly made my way to the spring smelling the air as I went but still got nothing. I made my way to the last tree before the hot spring and stayed behind it.

"Kagome? Are you alright? If this is a trick and you 'sit' me we are going to have some problems."

I heard laughter that wasn't hers and my blood ran cold. I knew this laugh.

I jumped from behind the tree and quickly took in the sight in front of me. Naraku held a naked Kagome in one arm her clothes still where she left them on the ground. He was smirking at me from inside his barrier bubble.

"Looks like you came to late Inuyasha."

I glared at him. "Put her down Naraku! We both know it's me you want!"

He chuckled. "No, not this time."

I felt my blood run cold. "What do you want with Kagome?"

He looked me in the eye and smirked. "You'll soon find out."

I growled at him. "Put. Her. Down!"

He floated up into the air his smirk still plastered on his face. "We'll see each other again soon Inuyasha"

I couldn't afford to try to bring him down in case I hurt Kagome in the process. "You won't get away with this Naraku!"

He floated further away his voice trailing behind him. "I already have."


	4. Chapter: 4

Kagome's POV

My eyes shot open, I was in a dark cold cell. How did I get here? Where am I?

"Hello?"

A low chuckle answered me from outside the bars. "So, you're finally awake. Its about time."

I glared recognizing the voice instantly. "Naraku."

"Indeed." He stepped closer to my prison wrapping his hands around the bars. "I'm glad you're finally awake Kagome. Now we can begin."

I felt my chest tighten in fear. "Begin what?"

He smirked at me. "I am going to turn you into my personal secret weapon."

"Ha! Good luck with that. I'll never help you."

He looked over me with a smirk. "I don't need your permission."

I looked down and realized that I was completely naked with iron cuffs around my wrists that were chained to the wall above me. "What the?! Where are my clothes?!" I tried covering my intimate areas with my hands.

He laughed. "Don't worry kagome. I'm not interested in you."

I sneered at him. "Then you won't mind getting me some clothes? Its freezing in here!"

He looked me over again. "You won't need them. You won't be spending much time in here anyway."

I blinked in shock. "W-what?"

He turned away from me and started to walk away calling over his shoulder. "You will be summoned soon enough."

"Naraku!" It was to late, he was gone. Basterd could have at least brought something I could cover myself with. I held my knees to my chest tightly trying to keep warm. If his plan is to give me frostbite he is doing a wonderful job.

"Why do I have to be the one to bring her to him?" I heard muttering coming from down the hall outside my cell. "Why couldn't he do it? Or send a demon to do it?" A woman stopped in front of my cell she looked me over and smirked.

"Kagura."

"Now I get it. Anything else would have eaten you...or worse."

I glared at her over my knees. "What do you want?"

Her eyes flashed with fury. "He sent me to fetch you."

"I'm not going anywhere." I looked down at my shivering nude body. "At least not until I can get some clothes."

Her smirk widened. "So sorry Kagome. You are coming with me now whether you like it or not."

I pressed myself closer to the wall as she unlocked my cell.

"No! Please just leave me here, don't drag me around naked!"

She stepped inside and came slowly closer holding a small key in her hands. "Don't make this harder on yourself. You and I both know how this will play out. Especially if you disobey."

I felt the blood drain from my face as many horrible thoughts ran through my mind. I felt her remove my shackles and pull me up. My eyes grew hot with unshed tears as I quickly realized. I was never going to leave here alive.


	5. Chapter: 5

Kagome's POV

This is it, I'm never going to see my friends again. I absent mindedly watched the cells we passed as Kagura dragged me along. Most were empty, the ones that were occupied had dark figures huddled in the corner. I was to afraid to ask what they were and why they were here. I didn't even know why I was here.

The hall felt like it went on forever until finally we came to a wooden door. She pushed the door open and my mouth went dry. A long wooden table sat in the middle of the room with iron shackles at the top and bottom. The table itself was bolted to the floor. Surrounding the table were other tables covered in jars with strange liquids oozing out of them.

"W-where are we?"

Kagura chuckled beside me. "Somewhere I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy."

I turned my head towards her, looking her in the eye. "Why? What happensin here?"

She smirked and looked behind me. "You'll find out soon."

I spun around to see muscled demons behind me. Both were covered in slimy scales and reptile like bodies and faces. They both reached for me, I bolted towards the door. Not caring anymore that I was completely exposed.

"Catch her." Kagura's voice came from behind me.

I reached for the door -adrenaline pumping through my body and yanked the door open. There was a wall of flesh standing on the other side.

Naraku smirked. "Going somewhere?"

My chest tightened in fear as two slimy arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, towards the table.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I told you already." Kagura came back into view as I was dragged backwards. "You will find out soon."

"Thank you Kagura, you've done well bringing her here unharmed. Now leave."

She glared at him and spun on her heel.

He turned back to me his eyes brimmed with evil. "Kagome when I am finished with you. You will be my personal weapon."

I struggled against the slimy arms, never taking my eyes off of Naraku. "Let me go!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "From this moment on. You are my property."

I glared at him. "I do not belong to anyone!" I froze in fear as I felt the wooden table hit the back of my thigh. I began to struggle more as another pair of arms helped to lift me onto the table. "No! Please let me go!"

They laid me down on the table and chained me down. With each limb tied down my fear increased. I am never getting out of here alive.


	6. Chapter: 6

Kagome's POV

The shackles felt tight and cold around my wrists and ankles and the wood rough and splintered under my back.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

He chuckled. "I'm going to take your purity."

Fear and disgust coursed through my veins as horrid thoughts of rape crossed my mind.

"Please! I beg of you don't do this! I can't lose my virginity to you of all people!" I squirmed and fought against my shackles.

He chuckled from beside me and lifted a hand to my face to brush my bangs away from my face.

"You don't need to worry about that. You are not worthy of my touch."

I sighed in relief. "Then...what do you mean?"

He took his hand away and grinned.

"I'm going to take your abilities away from you, but since you cannot survive with a void in your soul I shall be kind enough to replace it with something else."

I blinked up at him, the fear growing. "W-what are you going to replace it with?"

His grin widened. "Demonic energy. You will become a half demon. MY half demon with no choice but to obey me."

Inuyasha's POV

I can't believe it, I can't believe I just LET him take her! I raced through the trees. As much as I hated it I wasn't following his scent trail. I knew I needed help.

"Songo! Miroku!" I cried their scent was growing stronger. "Where are you?!"

"Inuyasha?" I looked over and saw Songo, Miroku, Kirara (pretty sure I spelled that wrong.) And shipping were all standing in a small clearing looking towards me. "You guys finally caught up!" Shippo cried running forward. He stopped directly in front of me. "Where's Kagome? I can't smell her." He stepped closer to me sniffing. "I can barely smell her on you! Did she not come back?"

I clenched my fists. "Naraku, he kidnapped her."

Songo's eyes widened in fear for her friend. "What?! How could you let this happen Inuyasha?"

I sighed. "He out smarted me. Leave it at that."

Miroku glared at me and sighed. "Then we should get going. Inuyasha can you track him?"

I sighed and sniffed the air. His scent was very faint and fading fast.

"Yeah but we need to hurry. It's getting faint."

Kirara transformed, Songo and shippo hopped on. "Let's go."

I nodded. Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming for you.


	7. Chapter: 7

Sesshomaru's POV

I can smell him. It's faint, but it's there. "Jaken, take care of Rin and stay here."

"M'lord?"

I shook my head at him. "I can smell him."

"Who M'lord?"

I bared my teeth in a snarl. "Naraku."

Jaken looked over at Rin and sighed.

"I will take care of her."

I nodded and jumped into the air. Why has he suddenly revealed himself after so long? I flew in the direction of his quickly fading scent. He will not survive another encounter with me.

Koga's POV

I can smell him, along with that mutt. Where is Kagome's scent. I look at my companions. "I'm going on ahead, something's not right."

Before They could say anything I was gone in a whirlwind. If anything has happened to her I'll kill that mutt. I sniffed the air. I was getting closer abd was picking up very faint traces of her beautiful scent. To faint for my liking. I raced through trees until I reached a clearing.

"There you are mutt." I glanced around their group before looking at him. "Where is Kagome?"

The mutt lowered his head enough so that his hair covered his eyes. "She's not here."

I glared at him. "Well I can see that! Where. Is. She?"

The monk stepped forward. "She has been taken."

Rage coursed through me turning my eyes red. I raced forward and pinned that disgusting mutt against a nearby tree.

"You let her get taken? By who?!"

He looked away from me. "Naraku."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I backed away slowly.

"How could you let this happen?!"

Inuyasha glared at me his eyes were glassy. "I didn't LET this happen!" He paused for a moment deflating. "He out smarted me."

I snorted. "How? Must not be that hard."

His fists clenched. "He took her while she was bathing."

I snarled at him. "Bathing?!" I looked him over and noticed a old looking bag across his back smelling faintly of kagome. "Before or after she was done?"

He growled. "Does it matter?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Not right now, no. What matters is that we get her back."

I looked at the monk and nodded. "Then we may as well travel together." Inuyasha growled at me.

"Like hell I'm gonna travel with him!"

I glared at him. "You messed up keeping her safe. Like HELL I'm gonna let you mess this up."

Songo, on top of Kirara stepped between us. "Stop bickering! The longer we take the longer she's with him. Lets go!"

They took off into the sky leaving us behind.

"She's right." I looked at the monk and nodded. "Then let's go get her."

He took off after her leaving me and the mutt.

I looked over at him. "After we get her back she stays with me. I won't let this happen again." I took off after the others before he could speak. Not long after he was beside me.

"We'll see about that."


	8. Chapter: 8

Kagome's POV

I watch Naraku carefully as he went about the room. He was mixing different liquids together and crushing different herbs.

I chuckled. "If you think those herbs will remove my purity, you are crazier then I thought."

He turned to me with a sneer. "I do not wish to hear your pathetic screams. This will put you to sleep for a very long time."

My smile evaporated. "How long?"

"Depends on how much I give you." He looked at the vial and back to me. "I will give you all of it. When you awaken you will be my pet."

I glared at him. "You won't get away with this. Inuyasha will stop you!"

Looked up at the ceiling and laughed. Then back at me.

"Oh I'm counting on it. By the time they get here your body will be completely under my control. You will watch, helpless to stop yourself as I command you to kill them all."

I tried to keep my voice from trembling. "They will stop you."

He stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes.

"They can try." He tilted my head forward and put a foul smelling cup against my lips. "Drink."

I glared at him. I will not drink that stuff! He'll have to force it down my throat. Which is exactly what he did. He pinched my nose until i had to open my mouth to breathe and poured the liquid into my mouth. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You will swallow it."

I shook my head. It tasted worse then it smelled. It took everything I had not to gag. He pinched my nose again. "Swallow it and I'll let you breathe."

I could feel my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. I needed air! I swallowed the liquid and he released my nose and mouth.

I gasped for air, glaring at him. "You're a monster."

He grinned at me. "I've been called worse."

I felt my body start to relax and grow numb. It was effecting me already.

Naraku turned to the other guards in the room. "Get Kanna. It's time."

They left us alone. I tried to open my mouth but I was too relaxed. I couldn't even move but I was conscious.

"Your body is numb by now." He brushed his hand across my naked torso. I felt nothing. "It will take awhile before you are unconscious. At least you won't be able to scream."


	9. Chapter: 9

Kagome's POV

"Naraku."

He looked towards the door and smiled a truly terrifying smile. "There you are Kanna. It is time."

"She's asleep?"

He shook his head. "No but her body is numb and relaxed."

I saw her step towards me with her mirror. "If she is conscious when I do this it could break her mind from the pain."

Naraku shrugged. "If she is broken she will be easier to control. Do it."

She nodded. I watched her closely as she walked to my side. She looked into my eyes. "This will hurt." She held the mirror which started to glow. The glow turned into a beam which slowly crept towards me.

I had never felt do much pain in my entire life. As soon as that beam touched my body all I could feel was burning. I felt as though I was being burned alive. Every inch of my being was being burnt.

"She's fighting it." I could barely hear their voices above the screaming in my head.

"We knew she was strong willed. Pull harder."

The burning intensified, I wish the liquid had knocked me out. This pain was to much to handle. My vision started to blur around the edges and I thanked whoever was listening. It was to late. As soon as my vision darkened the most unbelievable pain coursed through my body as my purity was ripped from me. This was what dying felt like.

Sesshomaru's POV

I could smell them all. Inuyasha and his group, joined by a wolf demon. I could see them from my perch on top of a tree. They must have caught his scent as well. I scanned the group and frowned. Where was that oddly dressed woman?

Their voices reached me. "Inuyasha, don't you think it's strange that you can track him?" The monk spoke to my half brother.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"It's a trap." The demon slayer landed beside them.

"You think so?" The monk started to pace back and forth.

"I don't care." The wolf growled. "She's already been with him to long."

Inuyasha nodded. "For once I actually agree with you."

The wolf turned to Inuyasha and snarled. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't let her get kidnapped in the first place!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head but he stayed quiet.

Interesting, it seems that strange girl was taken by Naraku, and they blame Inuyasha. The idea of what that demon was doing to that poor girl made my stomach turn. I watched Inuyasha stiffen and turn in my direction.

"Sesshomaru." I jumped from my perch and landed beside them. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed and looked in the direction Naraku's scent was coming from.

"I picked up on Naraku's scent. It seems he is either to busy to notice that we are coming...or he is planning on it."

The little fox demon poked his out from behind the demon slayer. "Could it be both?"

I nodded. "It very well could be." I glanced at Inuyasha. "He has taken your ward correct?" He nodded. "Then it is definitely a trap."

I started to walk towards Naraku's scent.

"Sesshomaru wait!"

I looked back at the monk. "What is it Monk?"

He bowed slightly. "We know it is a trap, yet you still go. Why is that?"

I thought for a moment. Why was I still wanting to go? I could feel a light pull from that direction.

"My reasons are my own."

The monk nodded. "Then we should all travel together. Perhaps it will surprise him."

It won't, but it is possible. "Alright. Let's get going."


	10. Chapter: 10

Naraku's POV

I chuckled to myself while I started out the window. I can feel her demonic presence growing. I wonder what she will be when she awakens."

"Kanna, do you know what she will wake as?"

Kanna stepped up next to me. "I'm not sure. Her entire being was her purity, we took it all and replaced it with demonic energy. She could awaken as a half demon, or even a full blooded one."

I nodded. "Either way, she will be powerful." I looked behind her to see Kagura standing in the doorway. "Kagura, are they close?"

She sighed. "Yes, but their group has grown."

My eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"They have been joined by the wolf demon Koga and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru."

I smirked. "Excellent, I will have all of my enemies in one place when she awakens."

Kagura snorted. "All except Kilo."

I looked at Kanna."we removed all of her purity correct?" She nodded. "Wasn't her soul what brought Kikyo back from the grave?"

Kagura stepped further into the room. "What are you getting at?"

I looked at her and smirked. "I wonder how Kikyo is faring with a now demonic soul." I glanced back at Kanna. "It effected her as well Kanna?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is why it took so long to remove. My mirror had to find the rest of her purity and replace it."

"Kagura."

"Y-yes?"

"Find Kikyo. Watch her, I wish to see how this effected her as well."

There was a gust of wind as she took off into the air. "This has become most interesting."

???? POV

I was surrounded by darkness, I was being suffocated with it. Where am I? I looked down at my body only to see that I didn't have one. WHAT am I? I froze. I don't know anything. I don't even know my name.

Inuyasha POV

I could see it through the trees. Naraku's castle. Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming for you.

Sesshomaru stood beside me. "I can't smell your ward anymore Inuyasha."

I looked at him and back at the castle sniffing the air. He was right.

"She's okay...she has to be."

The wolf walked up to us. "So, you both noticed."

I nodded but kept my eyes on the castle. "Look."

Both of them turned to the castle. A dark figure was flying away on a large feather. "Kagura." I smirked. "That's one less person guarding the castle."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Lets get going."


	11. Chapter: 11

I was informed that this chapter was un readable. I hope this fixes it!

Naraku's POV

They're here. I looked up into the courtyard. They were all there, the demon slayer Songo, the monk Miroku, the fox demon Shippo, the cat demon Kirara, Wolf demon Koga, Sesshomaru lord of the west and Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" I smirked at Inuyasha. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" I chuckled.

Koga stepped forward red bleeding into his eyes. "Where. Is. Kagome?"

I stood up and stepped onto the wooden patio.

"Ah, your little priestess. Now, where did I put her?"

"Damn it! Stop screwing around with us!"

I looked at the others all ready to pounce. I stopped on Sesshomaru. "Ah, I know why the others are here Sesshomaru, but why are you? Do you care about this woman as well?"

He shook his head. "My reason is my own. You do not need to question it.

So, he's not here for the girl. Perhaps he has just come to finish the job.

Sesshomaru's POV

I can feel it, it's stronger here. I looked directly at Naraku sniffing the air. I could not smell the girl. A different smell came within his castle. It's not one of his reincarnations is it? No, it can't be they carry some form of his scent no matter how faint it is. What is it?

"Naraku!" He turned his gaze to me. "Who else is here?"

He smirked. "Why it's just me and my creations here."

"Bullshit! I watched you take her! Where is she?!"

I watched Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye. He was trembling in his fury.

"We are not leaving without her! Where is she?" The demon slayer spoke with venom in her voice.

Naraku shook his head. "Then you will be here for a long time."

I growled, there was a demonic aura eminenating from the castle. It wasn't coming from him, it was to strong.

"Why is that?" The monk held his staff firmly. They were all prepared to storm the castle for that girl.

Naraku lifted his head and looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Your little priestess is no more."

I could feel Inuyasha's demonic energy spike.

The demon slayer and monk slumped in despair while the little fox demon burst into tears.

The wolf was snarling at him. "What?! What do you mean she's no more?!"

I sighed and focused on the energies flowing from his castle.

"Naraku." Everyone froze. "I will not ask again. Who else is here?"


	12. Chapter: 12

Warning short chapter. Don't worry though the next one will be super long to make up for it!

Inuyasha's POV

 _I failed her. I was supposed to protect her._ I could feel nothing but anger, I was losing to my demon and I didn't care. _Naraku will pay for this._  
"Inuyasha."  
I looked up at Sesshomaru and glared. "What do you want?"  
He sighed. "You are a fool. Can you not sense that aura?"  
I saw red. "Is that all you care about?!"  
He growled. "You are all fools. If your ward was dead her scent would still be around."  
Everyone looked at him and back at Naraku who was smiling at us all. "Well well at least one of you has brains."  
I nearly sagged in relief. "Then she's alive?"  
Naraku laughed. "I never said she was dead."  
I snarled at him. "Where is she?"  
He tilted his head towards the castle. "She'll be along shortly, she is resting."  
I looked at the building and finally noticed it. The aura pouring out from inside the castle made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
It was much stronger then Naraku. "So, Naraku who's your new friend?" I glanced over at the others. They were all pale. _This aura must be effecting them badly._  
Naraku chuckled. "You will soon see. Then you will all perish."  
I drew my sword and rushed forward only to stopped by a pulse of pure demonic energy that brought me to my knees.  
"What is this?" I looked at the others to see that they had all fallen except for Koga and Sesshomaru. Koga had fallen to his knees but Sesshomaru seemed unaffected.  
Naraku smiled at us. "She is awake."


	13. Chapter: 13

? POV

Slowly, very slowly I started to feel my darkness was fading turning to grey. I could feel my body. I cracked my eyes open and hissed, quickly squeezing them tight. I could feel that I was laying on a hard surface with small sharp pins poking into my skin. The air was cool against my skin. I could hear murmuring voices coming from above me. I took a deep breath and cracked my eyes open again, wincing from the sharp pain. The room slowly came into focus, I was laying naked on a wooden table surrounded by other tables covered in foul smelling liquids.

"H-hello?" My voice cracked. I sat up on the table my head spinning.

"Mistress?"

A door behind me slammed open, the room quickly filled with a strong smell of pine, a young boy with black hair and beautiful hazel eyes stared at me. "Mistress! You're finally awake!"

I blinked. "Mistress?"

He looked me over concern written all over his face. When he realized I wasn't wearing any clothes his face turned red. "M-Mistress your clothes!" He raced out of the room leaving the door open and taking his scent with him.

"Um, Where did you go?" I threw my legs over the edge of the table and tried to stand. Almost immediately as my feet touched the cold stone floor I fell to my knees.

"Mistress! You must be careful!" I looked up to see the boy had come back with his arms full of different coloured silks. "Here." He walked up to me and knelt by my side. "Let me help you." I nodded and he helped me stand on wobbly legs wisely keeping his eyes glued to mine, when I was finally upright I leaned against the table. "I'm so happy you're finally awake! I was so afraid that we'd lose you."

His eyes filled with tears.

I looked at him closely. "W-what happened?"

He frowned. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and instantly regretted it. "I do not remember anything."

He sighed. "There was an attack on the castle."

"Castle?"

He nodded. "You are my masters ward. He is the ruler of this castle and the lands beyond."

I looked at him curiously. "And you are?"

He grinned and puffed out his chest in pride. "I am Kohaku."

"K-Kohaku?"

"Yes! I am our masters and your personal servant."

"Our master?"

His face fell. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't even remember my name."

"You are my Mistress, Kagome."

"Kagome?" It felt right to hear. "Alright Kohaku, what happened?"

He looked me in the eye. "Please let me tell you while you dress. You must be cold down here."

I looked down and saw that my nipples were hard and there were goosebumps covering my body. "Yes, can you help me?"

He smiled and nodded pulling a white bandage from the pile of silks. "I won't look, I promise but you must lift your arms."

I nodded and lifted my arms above my head as he began to wrap the bandage around my breasts.

"A few weeks ago the castle was attacked, you and Master Naraku fought bravely."

I looked down at the boy. "Naraku?" I felt my chest tighten in alarm.

"Yes, he is the Master of the castle. Does he sound familiar?"

"I believe so."

He smiled. "Good! You both fought so hard but an enemy slipped past and held you with a giant sword pressed to your throat."

I stared at him in alarm. "To my throat?"

He nodded. "Yes, he wanted your life."

"Do you know who he was?"

"Y-yes. there was only a group of 7 of them but they were fierce and had taken many castles. Lucky for us you and the Master are powerful demons."

I froze. "Demons?"

He nodded at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Yes! together you are extremely powerful."

I watched him as he went to sort through more silks. A powerful demon? Me?

"S-so what happened next?"

He sighed as He brought more silk towards me. "It was their leader Inuyasha who had you by sword. He is well known for his giant sword that can cut through demonic auras."

I watched him more. "Is that bad?"

He nodded. "Yes, a demons aura is their life force. He tried it with you but Master Naraku pulled you out of the way. Sadly you did get caught by some of it. It knocked you out, we thought you were dead. Master was so furious he lost control of his demon, He defeated them and forced them out of the castle."

"A-are they dead?"

He shook his head. "No, and they've come back for revenge."

"Revenge?! They're here?"

"Yes, Master ordered me to smuggle you out of the castle. I ran down here to take you away but to my surprise you were awake! I'm so glad you're okay!"

I smiled at him. "Me too." There was a loud crash above us shaking the walls. "Is that?"

"They must have started already. Master was trying to stall them as long as possible." he stepped back from me. "There, all dressed and ready to go."

I blinked at him. "Go?"

He nodded. "I will still get you out of here!."

I shook my head. "No."

He paled. "But Mistress I was told to get you out."

"I'm sorry Kohaku but I will not leave him behind. I do not remember him but he saved my life. I will not leave him to those monsters."

He bowed his head. "Y-yes Mistress. If you will must leave allow me to fetch your bow."

"M-my bow?"

"Yes, you are a master archer."

I nodded as he left. I looked down at what he had dressed me in. I wore a short blue kimono that ended at my thighs, a black silk sash across my hips. the sleeves were to my fingertips, when I lifted my arms to the side they hung down to my knees, with my arms lowered they reached the floor. On my feet were simple black shoes that laced up my calves. I reached up and felt a soft velvet choker around my neck, It had a dark purple gem hanging from it with what seemed to be a few shards missing from it.

"Mistress?"

I looked up to Kohaku standing in the doorway holding a beautiful bow in his hands. (you can think of your own bows I suck at it) "Take me to him."

"Y-yes Mistress."

I followed him out of the room into a long hallway. The further we went the stronger I felt a certain pull in my chest, silently urging me forward.


	14. Chapter: 14

Naraku's POV

Well done Kohaku. I looked out to the others who were breathing hard and covered in scratches all except Sesshomaru. "Done already?"

Inuyasha growled. "Not even close. I told you already, I'm not leaving without her!" He glanced back at his still unconsious friends.

"Agreed." Koga stepped up beside him glaring at me with red eyes.

My gaze flickered to Sesshomaru who had yet to move a muscle to help them. He was rooted to the spot staring into my castle.

"Do you see something amusing to you Sesshomaru?"

He glanced at me and just glared.

"Hey!" I looked back to Inuyasha and Koga. "You're battle is with us! Don't pay attention to him!"

I chuckled at them. "Battle? What battle? You haven't even broken my barrier!"

"He's stalling." Sesshomaru's voice drifted across the courtyard freezing his brother and the wolf in place.

"Stalling?" Inuyasha spat on the ground. "For what?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I do not know."

"You're useless!" Koga spat in his direction. "At least help us out instead of spitting nonsense at us!"

I chuckled, they had no idea how right sesshomaru was. I felt her coming closer, I lowered my barrier shocking them all. "Fine, let's end this."

Inuyasha smriked and raised his sword. "That's fine by me."

They both charged at me. I let them hit me over and over battering my body.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru's voice cut through everything. "Can't you see he's letting you beat him?"

I growled. Damn him! if they even pause at anything he says everything is ruined.

"I don't care." Inuyasha glared at me. "I'll kill him, right here."

Sesshomaru's POV

After that demonic shockwave I kept my eyes glued to the castle only half paying attention to the others. This is all a trap and those idoits can't even realize it. I could feel the center of the aura moving in the castle, making it's way towards us.

"No, You won't Inuyasha." They all looked at me again. Naraku's gaze was full of hatred. He knew that if they even half listened to me his plan would fail. I could feel it coming closer. "You need to get out of here." I could feel it. This aura, it's as strong as mine, maybe even stronger. If we stay here people will definatly die.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave now! I came for Kagome! I'm not leaving without her!"

"Got that right. He dies today."

"I don't think so." Everyone froze. I glanced at Naraku and saw a evil sneer spread across his face, Inuyasha and koga stepped away from him. I looked back at the castle and realized that we were to late. A woman with long wavy black hair, beautiful black eyes and a stunning body stood in the doorway standing next to her was the young demon slayer Kohaku. She wore a short Blue kimono that didn't even reach her knees. It was cut low in the front and had long sleeves. around her neck was non other then the jewel. The shikon no tama.

Inuyasha and koga eyed the girl closely. "K-kagome?"

I blinked in surprise. it was Inuyasha's ward.

I watched as Kohaku ran to Naraku with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Master! I told her to run but she refused!" Naraku looked back at the woman with a mask of surprise and fear on his face.

"Kagome! You should have run!" He reached out to her his arms covered in his own blood."

Inuyasha and Koga were staring at her intensly. "You're alive!" Inuyasha started slowly towards her.

She glared at him and backed away a step. "No thanks to you." I heard warning bells going off in my head. Something was not right. She wore the face of Inuyasha's ward but this woman was no priestess she was a full blooded demon.

"Inuyasha!" She looked over at me her eyes mesmorizing.

"Inuyasha?" She looked around the clearing looking at each face. "Which of you is Inuyasha?"

I kept my eyes locked on to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head.

"Y-you don't remember me?"

She glared at him her eyes turning red. "Inuyasha run!" I flung my arm out to distract her.

He glared over at me. "From Kagome..?"


	15. Chapter: 15

Inuyasha's POV

Sesshomaru is crazy, why on earth would I run from Kagome? She would never hurt me. I looked up at her and blinked in shock. Are her eyes...turning red? Wait...is this intense demonic aura coming from her?!

"Kagome?"

She glared at him."How dare you hurt my master!" She stepped down from the castle into the courtyard. She had a bow strapped to her back along with a quiver of arrows.

"M-master?" I choked back a laugh. "Oh, please Kagome. Naraku has been trying to kill us for almost 2 years!"

"Don't lie to me!" She drew her bow and aimed it at me. "I beleive it is you who will die today."

"Hey snap out of it Kagome!" Koga stood next to me.

She switched her glare to him. "Are you with him?"

Koga blinked and looked over at me. "For the time being I guess."

She growled. "Then you will die today as well." Naraku stood with the help of Kohaku and slowly made his way to her."Are you well Master Naraku?" Her eyes never looked away from us.

He placed his hand on her cheek turning he head towards him. "You're awake."

her face softened. "I am now."

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "No nothing but Kohaku told me everything. I will not leave your side."

She...doesn't remember anything? I looked at Kohaku. What lies did he feed to her? "Kagome?" I stepped closer to her. "Don't you remember me?"

She glared at me with her red eyes. "No,but I know who you are. You are the reason I have no memories!"

He's completly brainwashed her.

Sesshomarus stepped forwards slowly."What do you believe we have done?"

She looked him over and stopped at his eyes, both of them satring at eachother.

I coughed causing her to shake her head. "You tried to kill us. You failed and you are back to finish the job."

Kagome's POV

His eyes are so mezmorizing, beautiful. I blinked at the monster's cough and answered his question. "I will not leave any of you alive." I aimed my bow at Inuyasha. "Starting with you." I ignored the tug in my chest as I aimed my bow."

The demon laughed. "If this aura is yours kagome, you wont have your pruifing arrow anymore."

I froze in place. "Purifing...arrow?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You are...were a priestess."

I lowered my bow. "A priestess?" I shook my head. What are these images in my head? "You lie!"

Naraku placed his hand over mine on the bow. "Let us kill him together."

I nodded and focused on the arrow how it itll soar through the air and peirce that demons chest, killing him. I could feel it, dark energy started swirling around us. This is my power. I marveled at it for a second. It's beautiful and..powerful. I focused all of my energy into the arrow. It started to glow a dark purple.

Inuyasha's face paled. Yes, be afraid. "Come on Kagome! Snap out of it! You don't really want to kill Inuyasha!"

I glanced at the other man beside him, all I could smell off of him was wet fur. "No? do you wish to be first?"

He paled and rose his hands in defense. "What? No! come on Kagome! think of Shippo! Songo! Miroku! You're friends!" He pointed to the unconsious people on the ground.

I stared at their faces. "Come on, Kagome. Let us end this and be safe." Naraku's voice whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. Not in a good way.

"Remember us!"

"Kill them."

"Please, Kagome."

I looked at Inuyasha, I saw no hatred in his eyes. I looked at the other man and saw none either. I refused to meet the silver haired one again.

"Kill them Kagome, avenge those who have died at their hands."

I shook my head and dropped my bow. "NOO!" I dropped to my knees on the ground and felt my built up energy pour out of me.

"Run!" I looked up in time to see Inuyasha and the others pick up the fallen and escape a wave of dark energy cascading towards them. I watched horrified as it killed everything it touched and left the ground a barren waste land.

I looked beside me and saw that Naraku was gone along with the boy Kohaku. I looked to my other side and saw that the castle was in ruin. What am I? I clenched my hands into fists and felt hot tears flowing down my face. What am I?


	16. Chapter: 16

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked over my shoulder at the way we came, at all the devastation she had caused. She is dangerous.

"What the hell was all of that?"

I sighed and looked at my half brother. "I'm assuming that he brain washed her, erased her memories and stole her purity."

They both looked at me in confusion. "Stole her purity?"

Inyasha jumped up and glared. "If that basterd touched her I'll wring his neck!"

I sighed. "Not in that way Inuyasha."

He blinked at me. "Then how else can you steal someone's purity?"

"You strip a soul of it and replace it with demonic energy."

He sighed. "So it IS her."

I nodded. "I believe so."

"So we can get her back right?"

I shook my head. "she will never be a priestess again, but you can get her memories back."

I tuned them out as they started to plan while waiting for their friends to waken. I could still feel her aura even from this far away. I looked again at the way we had come I could still feel the tug in my chest pulling me in that direction. I will see where it leads. I glanced back at them. "I am leaving."

They both shut up and looked at me. "You're not going to help?"

I almost laughed. "why? she is nothing to me."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine then. Leave, we never wanted you here anyway."

I spun on my heel and headed back. As I drew closer the land became more and more barren, trees were withered away to nothing bushes were just a bunch of twigs and the grass was completely gone. She truly is terrifying. I followed the tug in my chest which brought me to the castle only to see it in complete ruin. There right where we left her in the courtyard was that woman. She was curled up in a ball still giving off huge amounts of her aura. Such promise, she could easily be just as powerful as me even more so, if she had proper training. I followed the tug, which had grown more into a pull.I walked around the huddled girl only to realize that it lead straight to her.


	17. Chapter: 17

Kagome's POV

I felt his presence when he reached the courtyard. I had no idea who he was and I didn't care. I had no idea who I was or what, and this strange tug in my chest kept getting stronger. What is wrong with me?

"Are you in pain?" I looked up to see the silver haired man who was part of Inuyasha's group. I gasped and quickly jumped to my feet.

"Stay away from me!" He stayed where he was. That horrible pull in my chest was trying to pull me right towards him. I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing to me?"

"I do nothing to you."

I growled at him. "Lies!" At that very moment the wind shifted and I was surrounded by his scent. He smelled of fresh snow and pine, it was wonderful.

He shook his head. "I do not lie to you."

I felt my eyes tear up. "Then what is wrong with me?"

I could see the sympathetic look in his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you, you just have no memory of who you are." He reached out to me his beautiful golden eyes showed no evil intent. "Let me help you."

I shook my head. "Why do you want to help me?"

He chuckled. "I have my reasons."

I eyed him suspiciously as I took his hand. "I don't sense any evil from you...why were you with that monster?" He looked confused. "Inuyasha."

He tilted his head back and laughed. "I am sorry about this Kagome but, as much as I hate my brother he is not a monster."

I stepped back from him. "B-brother?"

"There is no need to be afraid of me, I will not hurt you."

after looking him over more I nodded. "Y-you never told me your name, and um do you know where my Master went? I was left all alone. Even that young boy was gone."

He shook his head. "You may call me Sesshomaru. As for Naraku, stay away from him. He is as bad as they come." He looked down at me with his golden eyes. "He has already robbed you of so much."

"W-what do you mean."

He grinned showing his beautiful canines. "Come with me and you will find yourself."

"W-what do you mean?"

He held his hand out to me. "Come and you will find out."


	18. Chapter: 18

Naraku's POV

"Damn them!" I was so close! I will get her back. "Kanna!" The girl appeared beside me. "Have you found her yet? Is she still alive?"

She nodded once. "I have found her. Alive."

I smiled. "Excellent send Kohaku to fetch her, I'm sure she's afraid all by herself."

She nodded. "Yes Naraku but, there might be a small problem."

I stiffened. "What problem." I watched her mirror as pictures started to appear. Sesshomaru was with her. "Damn it! No matter. I will still get her back."

"Just how are you going to do that?" I looked up to see Kagura standing in the doorway.

"Kagura, did you find Kikyo?"

She shook her head. "No, not a single trace of her. It's almost like she just vanished."

I smiled. "Very good Kagura." I turned back to Kanna's mirror. "Make sure Kohaku gets there before there is permanent damage."

Kagura looked into the mirror staring intently. "I don't think he's going to hurt her."

I glared at the woman. "Not physical. If he unwinds my web around her eyes we will have a big problem."

She nodded. "Oh, alright. I'll get Kohaku there as quickly as I can."

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked down at the small woman her scent was intoxicating, she smelled of cherry blossoms and fresh water. I growled inwardly at the annoying tug trying to pull me closer to her. I knew what it was as soon as it pulled me towards her. It's the pull of a soulmate, they are so rare that most demons consider it just a myth. I wonder why have I never felt this pull to her before?

"So, Sesshomaru?" I nodded to her. "Where exactly are we going?"

I looked up to a far away mountain. "There is said to be a pool at the top of those mountains that is so clear and so still that when you look into them you are actually looking deep into yourself."

She nodded slowly. "so, we're looking for...me?"

I sighed. "In a sense yes. Your memories were taken from you. hopefully this pool will return them to you."

We were already out of her clearing of death. It seemed that it went in a full circle around her. "What makes you believe that my memories were taken from me?"

I blinked and looked back at her. "I knew you before."

"So...everything that boy told me...was a lie?"

I nodded. "More then likely."

She looked down at the ground clenching her fists tightly. "But why?"

"Because that is what Naraku does. He takes what others hold dear corrupts it and has it kill them."

She lifted her head and met my gaze, her eyes so dark brown they were almost black. "Did he do that to Inuyasha and his...group?"

I Held her gaze and nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

She was quiet for a moment staring up at the mountains. "What about you?" I tilted my head to the side. "Did he take something of yours and corrupt it as well?"

I followed her gaze up to the mountains. "Not at first."


	19. Chapter: 19

Inuyasha's POV

"Alright, if we're going to get Kagome's memories back first we need to figure out how then we have to find her. Inuyasha, did your brother give you any ideas on how to do this?"

I looked over at the others. The wolf had left when the others had woken saying something like he could fix her first. Heh I'd like to see him try. "No, he just left."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, that does sound like him."

I growled at him. "You doubted that it wasn't?"

He shook his head. "No, i had doubted that he had left without you driving him off."

"Now then." I looked over at Songo her eyes were filled with fear and worry. "Getting Kagome's memories back isn't the only thing we have to worry about."

Miroku nodded. "If it's the same thing I am thinking then yes, we do have more to worry about."

I sighed. "Like?"

"Well." Songo stepped towards me. "If she isn't human anymore even if she gets her memories back, she might never be our Kagome again."

I glared at them. "She'll still be her."

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, she wasn't just stripped of purity, which for all we know could have been hell itself. It was replaced with demonic aura. She was pure priestess, not half. So in a sense she is full demon. Not half."

I growled. "So?"

Songo shook her head. "Just prepare yourself Inuyasha. "

I grunted at them. Whatever, I just want her back . I will get her back.

Kagome's POV

I sighed. Why did I agree to go with him? I don't even know him...then again I don't really know anyone. I felt the strange pull in my chest tug me forward. I look and saw Sesshomaru walking ahead of me. Was this pull coming from him?

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you the reason for this...pull?"

He froze mid step and slowly turned to face me, his expression was completely guarded.

"Pull?"

I eyed him carefully. "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

He sighed. "It's difficult to explain-" he looked up and sniffed the air.

I sighed. "It can't be that hard to explain, or is it because you used to know me that you won-"

"Hush!" He moved so fast I didn't even see it until his hand was covering my mouth. "There's someone else here." I stilled instantly. "Show yourself.".

My eyes widened as out of the trees stepped Kohaku. He wasn't wearing the same linens as the last time I saw him. He was wearing what looked to be black and green skin tight leathers.

"Kohaku?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "There you are Mistress!"

I went to run to him but was stopped by Sesshomaru's arm across my chest.

"Sesshomaru? Let me go." I looked up at his face and froze in surprise and fear.

His face was blank but his eyes littered with rage.

"What are you doing here boy?"

Kohaku looked at him and smiled. "I was told to find my Mistress."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "Naraku."

Kohaku nodded his sweet smile still on his face. "He wants her home safely. Please release her."

I felt conflicted. If what Sesshomaru told me is true then everything this boy told me is a lie...or has he been lied to as well? Or is Naraku threatening him?

"Kohaku?"

His eyes never left Sesshomaru. "Yes my lady?"

"Come with us."

I felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind my back as Kohaku's eyes met mine full of surprise. "Come with you?" He chuckled. "I am here to take you home where it's safe."

I shook my head. "Being with Naraku isn't safe."

Kohaku stepped forward.

Sesshomaru stepped back taking me with him. "Don't come any closer."

"Sesshomaru? "

He didn't look away from the boy. "He is on Naraku's side."

I blinked and looked up at him. "How do you know?"

Sesshomaru released me and stepped up beside me. "I told you before. I knew you before Naraku, which means that I also know this boy."

I glanced at Kohaku. So...they were both against me."

He nodded.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" We all looked up to see a woman descending on a giant feather.

"Kagura."

I stepped closer to Sesshomaru. "What's going on?"

The woman, Kagura landed between us and Kohaku. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" She looked behind her at Kohaku. "Head back. I'll catch up."

"B-but Naraku told us-"

"I know what he said! Its to late. She's been damaged. I will end her before she can ever be s threat."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of me slightly blocking my view and growled at the woman. "You will have to go through me first."

"Go, Kohaku." The boy nodded and took off through the trees. "Poor Kagome."

I looked at the woman closely, she looked familiar. "W-what do you want me from me?"

She laughed. "This would be so much more fun if you had your memories."

I looked up at Sesshomaru, all this time he has been telling me the truth, but why? Who was I to him?


	20. Chapter: 20

Sesshomaru's POV

"Leave here Kagura. You have no business here."

She grinned at me. "Don't I? It is you who doesn't have any business here! That." She pointed at kagome. "Is Naraku's creation. It is rightly hid and you have gone and broken her."

I shook my head. "This woman is not his plaything and he will never have her."

"We will see. Dance of blades!" Sge waved a fan and a whirlwind of wind came towards us. I quickly spun around and scooped Kagome up in my arms and jumped out of harms way.

"Stay here."

She nodded her beautiful face pale with fear.

I quickly spun around to face Kagura, forming my poison whip. I felt the pull in my chest resonating telling me what I already knew. I would not let anyone hurt her.

"This is your last chance Kagura. Leave here and don't ever let me see you again."

She pouted. "Since when are you so protective of others Sesshomaru?"

I glared at her. "It's none of your business. Now leave."

She grinned. "Not until I rid the world of that...abomination."

I cracked my whip. "You will have to go through me first."

Kagura eyed me closely, not moving an inch. She folded her arms across her chest. "I know you have a thing for helpless little girls but she is a fully grown woman. Why do you protect her...unless." Her eyes widened and she spun to point at Kagome with her fan. "Kagome!" I kept a close eye on Kagura but I could see Kagome out of the corner of my eye.

"Y-yes?"

In a blink of an eye, faster than even I could track Kagura was standing in front of Kagome with her fan under her chin looking her in the eye. The pull in my chest pulsed, warning me of the possible danger she was in.

They were both staring at each other.

"Hmmm...What do you feel around this man?"

Kagome looked surprised. "Feel? I-I don't know. I don't even know him!"

Kagura continued to study her. "That's true...hm perhaps." She stepped away from her drawing a feather from her hair. "I think I'll watch and see how this turns out." In a gust of wind she was gone.

I rushed to Kagome's side. "Are you hurt?" I sniffed around her but smelled nothing unusual.

She shook her head. "I'm okay...Sesshomaru, why is everyone after me?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I cannot explain that."

She glared at me. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"From what I know about your past which isn't much could send you into hysterics. You will know everything when you get your memories back.

She nodded slowly. "What if the pool doesn't work?"

I looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "Then I will tell you everything I know."

She looked up at the mountains. "How much further is it?"

I sighed. "Walking, a few days." She slumped. "But, we won't be walking anymore."

She looked at me in surprise. "We won't be walking anymore?"

I slid my arm around her waist and jumped into the air my cloud forming beneath us. She clung to my waist and looked around us. "W-we're not falling." She looked up at me in awe. "You can fly!" I chuckled abd nodded. "So how long will it take us now?"

"A few hours. You will have your memories back by the end of the day, one way or another."


	21. Chapter: 21

Inuyasha's POV

"We've been to 4 wise men! They've all told us the same thing. Go to the pool of reflection! What the hell is that and where is it?"

"Calm down Inuyasha."

I growled at Miroku. "At this rate we'll never find out how to fix her!"

"Have patience Inuyasha, we'll find a way."

I nodded. I can't handle this! She has no idea who I am and what she know of me is that I am a bad guy who hurt her.

"Don't worry." I looked at Songo who had come out of a hut with a smile on her face. "We'll get her memories back."

"Hmph, you sound sure of yourself."

She grinned. "I know where the pool is."

I smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. Let's go find Kagome and bring her there."

I picked up her scent by Naraku's ruined castle and growled. "Her scent is mixed with Sesshomaru's."

"Sesshomaru?" Why would it be mixed with his?"

Miroku looked over at the castle. "Perhaps he was interested in her. She is very strong."

I looked around us and nodded. He was right, she's terrifying.

"Do you think she was this strong as a priestess?"

I glanced over at Songo. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think they gave her the sane amount of aura that they took away?"

Miroku paused. "If that was the case then she was a very powerful priestess, which would explain why Naraku wanted her on his side."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting her back."


	22. Chapter: 22

Kagome's POV

"We'll be landing soon."

I looked at his face. "I still can't believe that you can fly."

He smirked. "There are many things you don't know about me."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know anything any more." I looked down at the forest far below us.

"You will." I nodded. He pointed to the nearing mountain. "It's there."

I let myself smile. I would know the truth soon.

 ** _Would you?_** I blinked in surprise at the words in my head. _What?_

 ** _You don't know him. what if he is the one lying to you?_**

 _N-No he wouldn't do that to me!_

 ** _How do you know? you don't know him at all._**

I shook my head. _Either way, I'll find out with that pool._

 ** _Yes, but what if the pool is a lie? To implant whatever memories he choses._**

I looked up at Sesshomaru doubt filling my mind.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

I sighed. "This pool, what exactly does it do?"

He looked straight ahead. "Didn't I tell you already?"

I shrugged. "I want to hear it again."

He sighed. "The pool is called The Pool of Reflection. Supposedly when you see into it's waters you end up looking into your soul."

I looked at the fast approaching mountain. "This will bring my memories back?"

"I hope so."

"Is...is it possible to be corrupted?"

He looked down at me in surprise. "What?"

"Is it possible for the pool to be used against you?"

A look crossed his face that I could not read. "Even if it was possible. I would never stoop that low."

I nodded slowly.

 ** _He lies to you_**

Shook my head and blocked the voice out.

I felt it when we started to descend. I looked down and saw a cliff side completely shrouded in mist and fog.

"We're here."

We landed just outside the fog. "How do you know? I see nothing but fog."

He sighed and looked down at me. "Smell the air."

I sniffed. It was calming and peaceful. I couldn't put a word to it but if i had to. The air smelled pure.

"Why is it foggy?"

He chuckled. "I'm not sure." He looked back into the fog. "Are you ready?"

I looked up at him. "Yes."

He held out his clawed hand and i took it as we both stepped into the fog.


	23. Chapter: 23

Kagome's POV

It felt like we had been walking around in this fog for hours.

"Sesshomaru? Are we lost?"

He shook his head. "No, this fog acts as a barrier making it difficult to reach the pool. We are almost through."

I nodded and looked down at the ground trying to watch where I stepped.

"Kagome."

I looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. A small perfectly round pool of water surrounded by flowers of every color. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Untouched by corruption."

I walked towards it until I was at it's edge. "Will it work?"

I felt him step up beside me. "Theres only one way to find out."

I took a deep breath and stepped towards the pool.

"Sesshomaru!"

I jumped back in surprise and spun around to see Inuyasha and his group standing just inside the fog.

"W-what is he doing here?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense. **_See? It was all a lie._**

I glared over at Sesshomaru. "What is he doing here? How did he find us?" I stepped back from him. "You're with them aren't you?"

Sesshomaru looked at me paniced. "No, Kagome I don't know how he found us but I'm not with them."

 ** _LIES!_**

"Kagome..."

I looked over at Inuyasha and glared. "How did you find us?"

A woman stepped forward. "Come on Kagome, do you really think we wouldn't help you remember?"

I looked between them all in dawning realization. _It was a trap._

I felt a void growing inside me as I backed away from them.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stepped towards me. "It's not what you think. I swear it."

I growled at him. "Lies!"

 ** _You must run! You know the only person you can truly trust._**

I nodded absent mindedly as I backed away.

"Kagome! Please! We want to help you!"

I glared at the small fox demon. How could they drag a child along with them?

Inuyasha came forward until he was standing next to Sesshomaru, his older half brother.

"Come on Kagome, just look into the pool and you'll remember everything."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet but his eyes never left me.

 ** _Run while you can! you know where to go!_**

I nodded again causing Sesshomaru's eyes to flash with confusion. _Naraku_.

As soon as I thought his name there was a gust of wind as the woman from before landed.

Sesshomaru snarled at her.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha pulled his sword out. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "I've come to take her home."

I felt my chest tighten in alarm.

 ** _You know you can trust her._**

I nodded at her and walked towards her.

"Kagome!" I looked at Sesshomaru as I grabbed on to the woman's hand. "Please, you can trust me." His eyes were filled with fear.

I felt the pull in my chest hum with fear.

"I won't let you take her!" Inuyasha surged forward. "Wind scar!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "No Inuyasha!"

A huge blast of white hot power was thrust towards us.

Kagura chuckled and waved her arm. The blast was directed to the pool. I watched as water sprayed everywhere.

"Come on!" Kagura pulled me towards her onto a huge feather. "Next time Inuyasha!"

I kept my eyes on the settling dust as we flew high into the sky. Sesshomaru was the first thing visible, his eyes were on the blast sight.

The dust settled more to reveal what once was the beautiful pool, now completely destroyed. I looked back to Sesshomaru, he had slumped to his knees and bowed his head.

The tug in my chest tried to pull me to him. He looked up at me his eyes filled with so much dispair I had to look away.

 ** _You're safe now._**

"Are you okay?"

I looked at the woman, Kagura and nodded. Something wasn't right. No matter how much my mind told me to go to Naraku my heart screamed at me to go back to them.

A deep roar filled with anger echoed through the mountains.

 _Sesshomaru._


	24. Chapter: 24

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched them take off. She was gone, taken right out from under me and there was nothing I could do.

"Shit."

I heard Inuyasha and looked towards him. He was kneeling by what used to be the pool. I dropped to my knees and stared at the ground. That was it. Her only chance, gone.

I felt the pull in my chest tug me towards her and looked up. Her eyes were glued to me, I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Damnit Inuyasha!" I heard the monk growl at him.

"What?!"

"Now how are we going to get her memories back? She's lost to us now!"

I growled and looked up at my half brother.

"Inuyasha." I felt my eyes start to glow red tilted my head to the sky and let out a vicious roar.

"Sesshomaru...?"

I glared at him. "Why did you come here?!"

Inuyasha glared at me. "I had to get her memories. What were you even doing here? You said that she meant nothing to you."

I saw red as I lunged for him. "She is EVERYTHING to me!"

Inuyasha quickly wielded his sword and blocked my charge.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru? You barely even know her! You hated her as a human! What changed?!"

I froze as it finally hit me. How did I not realize it? I didn't feel our connection before because I loathed what she was. However faint it was it was there long before she was changed. Her change must have strengthened it.

"Sesshomaru?"

I growled at him. "Everything changed." I stood and walked to the pool. My only chance was gone.

I smelled the demon slayer come closer, i watched her closely as she stepped into the ruin and knelt down.

"All she had to do was look into the pools water right?"

The monk came forward. "Yes."

The slayer looked down at her feet. "Does the water have to be in the pool for it to work?"

The monk tilted his head to the side. "What are you getting at Songo?"

She reached into a pouch and pulled out a small vial, she reached into a small crack in the earth and pulled out the vial full of clear water.

I felt my heart speed up. There was hope.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Inuyasha."

He came closer. "What changed?"

I sigh and turned to face him looking him in the eye. "She's my soulmate."


	25. Chapter: 25

Kagome's POV

I looked down at the trees far benieth us and sighed. Its different from his flying.

"We're almost there, Naraku will be happy you're safe."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he will be."

I watched the horizon until a rather large castle came into view.

"Is that it?"

Kagura chuckled. "Of course!"

I glared at it. "Why's it so big? Isn't it just me and him living there?"

Kagura shook her head. "There's more then just the two of you."

I blinked. "Like who?"

She shrugged as we began to descend. "People come and go."

We landed in a empty courtyard. "So where is everyone?"

She sighed. "Naraku didn't want to overwhelm you with people so he gave them all the day off. Come hes waiting for you."

I quickly followed after her going down so many halls and doors I lost track.

She finally stopped in front of an ordinary wooden door. Before she could even knock a muffled voice came from within.

"Come in Kagura." She slowly opened the door to reveal a completely empty room except for a large cushion near a window with candles scattered around. Sitting on that cushion was him. Naraku.

"You found her!" He stood and smiled at Kagura. He came towards me until he was within arms reach. "Do you remember me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Naraku. I remember everything."

He froze something like anger crossing his face. "Everything?"

I nodded slowly. My entire being was screaming at me to run away, to get as far from him as possible.

"What do you mean Kagome? Do you remember before your...accident?"

I shook my head and relief crossed his features.

"No, but I remember everything from when I woke up."

He nodded deep in thought. "You must be tired." He turned to Kagura. "Could you-"

"Wait." He turned to me in surprise. "Is everything you told me true?"

I heard him grumble something under his breath before he smiled at me. "Of course it's true Kagome."

I sighed and shook my head. "Then why do they keep insisting that You took my memories?"

"They want your powers Kagome. They'll do anything even change your memories to get them."

I felt the pull in my chest again warning me. Something isn't right.

Naraku nodded to Kagura. "She'll take you to your room." I nodded and followed after her through more hallways and doors.

She stopped at another wooden door. "This one is yours."

I nodded and followed her in. The room was huge but barely furnished, in the middle of the room was a huge bed big enough to fit 4 grown men. Next to it was a vanity and wardrobe. Across from that was a huge glass door that looked like it led to a balcony.

"Do you need anything else?"

I tore my gaze from the room to look at her. "No, I'm fine."

She nodded and turned to leave. "Don't listen to all the voices in your head Kagome."

I blinked. "Kagura?"

She turned a corner and was gone. What did she mean by that?

I shrugged and went to the bed, I could feel my body starting to shut down. I was exhausted. Not long after my head hit the pillow I was out.

(Dream?)

I looked around in confusion, where am I? I was in a small one room hut with a fire pit in the middle.

"Bout time you woke up!"

I looked up in surprise to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"I-Inuyasha?"

He huffed. "Who else would it be?"

My mind was fuzzy. "I'm not sure."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. If we want to catch up with Songo and Miroku we need to get going."

I nodded. "Then lets get going."

Time passed in a blur.

"Lets make camp here."

I nodded at him and looked around. "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

He nodded and pointed between the trees. "Be careful Kagome. You never know what's out there."

I looked at him in surprise. "Since when do you care so much?"

He shrugged and turned away.

Ahh, hot springs are a gift from heaven.

The Bush's near by rustled. I jumped and crossed my arms to cover my breasts. "H-Hello?"

I peered into the bush. Staring right at me was Naraku. I felt a jolt of fear course through me.

"Inuyasha!"

I bolted upright panting. What was that? I looked out the window at the full moon. I wish I knew what was happening and who to believe.


	26. Chapter: 26

Sesshomaru's POV

"Soulmate? What the hell is that?"

I sighed. "According to legend every demon has a soulmate one person in the whole world who was made for you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "What? You think yours is _Kagome_?"

I growled at him. "I know it is."

The demon slayer glanced at me. "What do you mean 'according to legend'?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's so rare to find that no one knows if it's actually true."

The monk came closer. "So how do you know it's Kagome?"

I shook my head. We shouldn't be here talking we need to go get her! I could feel the pull vibrating with fear.

"I just know."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sure."

I glared at him. "We need to get going."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't you think I know that? Kagura likely took Kagome back to Naraku's castle. The only time we've ever found it is when he wanted us to. We have no idea where to go."

I snarled at him. "I know where to go."

The monk blinked. "How?"

Inuyasha snorted again. "He can _feel_ it."

I growled. "I'm going after her. If you wish to join me I'll allow it, but I'm leaving now."

I stood up and started walking away from them.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should go with him."

"Songs right, even if it's not the right way at least we'll know she's not there."

I growled quietly.

"Alright, fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

I turned to them. "If you are coming you must keep up."

I heard Inuyasha grumble behind me as I took off in the direction Kagura had taken her. Please be safe.


	27. Chapter: 27

Kagome's POV

The sun was starting to rise and as far as I could tell no one was awake yet. I made my way to the balcony doors and threw them open. The view was beautiful, the castle was built halfway up a mountain. Far under me were trees and hills as far as I could see.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" I turned towards the door to see Naraku opening it. He looked over at me and smiled, it looked forced. "Did you sleep well?"

I was about to shake my head no but froze. How would he react to that dream I had? "Yes, very well." I smiled at him.

He nodded once. "Good." He came towards me until he was an arms length away. He lifted one of his arms abd gently started to stroke my cheek. It took everything I had not to slap him away.

"Kagome?"

I looked him in the eye afraid that he had noticed. "Y-yes?"

He continued to stroke my cheek. "For you remember what you are to me?"

I thought back to what Kohaku had told me when I first woke up.

"I am your...ward?"

He nodded and cupped my cheek. "You remember! That's very good Kagome." He stepped closer to me and raised his other hand to cup my other cheek in his hand. I could feel my heart pounding in alarm. "There was something I was planning on doing before the attack on the castle that left you unconscious."

"Before?"

He nodded and reached into one of his pockets. "Before those cowards attacked us I was planning a celebration for us."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of celebration?"

He grinned and reached into a pocket in his kimono. "Our marriage."

I stood there completely frozen in shock as he pulled out a black choker, a dark pink jewel hung from it with shards missing.

I felt around my neck and realized that it was the choker Kohaku had me wear when I woke up.

"I thought I lost it."

Naraku chuckled and shook his head. "I saved it for you."

He reached forward to tie the black velvet around my throat and I froze as I realized that I did not want that jewel to touch me.

I ducked out of his reach. "What is that?"

He smiled. "It is a show of our engagement."


	28. Chapter: 28

Sesshomaru POV

I looked behind me and tried not to snarl in frustration, they were taking their sweet time.

"You seem tense Sesshomaru."

I growled at the monk. "Of course I'm tense! The woman I'm supposed to be with is being held by Naraku with absolutely no memory of who she is! Not to mention you lot are moving as slow as possible."

Inuyasha laughed. "The woman you're supposed to be with. What a joke."

I snarled at him and grabbed the front of his kimono lifting him off the ground.

"Hey! Put me dow-"

"I don't care Inuyasha if you believe me or not. She is mine and I will get her back with or without you. If you are coming you will pick up your pace."

I dropped him, he stumbled and fell onto his ass. "What if we're already to late?"

I clenched my fists my claws piercing my palms. "Then I will hold you and your friends responsible and I will hunt you all to the ends of the world until you are all dead."

He stared up at me, fear creeping into his eyes.

He shook his head. "I hope you're right about her being this way."

I nodded once. "She is. I don't know how much time we have left though."

The demon slayer stepped forward cautiously.

"How do you know?"

I shook my head. "I can feel her fear and it's getting stronger."

She shook her head. "She'll be safe though won't she? I mean Naraku did so much to...create her. He wouldn't just ...would he?"

I sighed. "He would if he found out about our bond."

Inuyasha snorted. "I doubt he even knows what that is."

I glared daggers at him. "Kagura knew."

Inuyasha froze in shock. "She knew...what are you talking about?"

I sighed in impatience, this was taking to much of our time!

"I will speak as we move."

They nodded and we set out again at a slow pace, at least we were moving.

"We ran into Kagura on our way here. She tried to take Kagome but realized that I was acting differently so she said she wanted to watch us."

I heard the monk sigh. "So she may have known. What does that mean for Kagome?"

I shook my head. "Nothing good."


	29. Chapter: 29

Kagome's POV

Engagement. The word bounced around in my head and made my stomach do flips.

I watched warily as he stepped closer with the choker. I did not want that thing to touch me.

"Naraku."

We both turned towards the door in surprise.

"Kagura, what do you want?"

She sighed and leaned against the doorway. "They are coming."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Was it Sesshomaru? Was he coming for me?

Naraku scoffed. "How close are they?"

She looked out the window. "A few days. Maybe sooner if they hurry."

Naraku smiled. "Excellent, we have time then."

Kagura eyed us both, her gaze dipped to the choker in his hands and froze.

"Naraku? Is that-"

"Yes." He growled turning from her.

Her gaze met mine and were glazed with...despair.

"Y-you can't!"

Naraku sighed and turned back to her. "Why not?"

Kagura kept her gaze on me and shook her head. I stared at them warily and stepped backwards.

"She belongs to another."

Naraku froze. "What are you talking about? "

She sighed and stood upright. "You know what I'm talking about. She found her soulmate."

Naraku turned to me his eyes filling with rage. "It will work."

Kagura shook her head. "It might not. You know the tales of that bond."

Naraku lurched forward and grabbed my arm nearly crushing it. "Is it true?" His voice was deathly calm.

I just shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He growled and pulled me closer. "Can you feel him?"

I blinked. Feel him? I felt the pull in my chest vibrate in worry, borderline panic.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagura shook her head. "She's lying."

Naraku eyed me and grinned. "Or he didn't tell her."

Kagura blinked. "Why wouldn't he tell her?"

"She has no memory of him or the others. Telling her something like that would scare her away, especially with everything we've filled her head with."

Filled my head with? I looked between them as it registered. Sesshomaru had been telling the truth the whole time!

I yanked my arm in attempt to flee but his grip stayed strong.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, this changes some things."

"What things?"

Naraku chuckled, the sound sent ripples or fear down my spine.

"This just got much more entertaining." He pulled me closer until I was pressed up against his chest. He lifted his other hand with the choker. "You will wear this, and marry me."

Kagura sighed. "It won't work Naraku."

He chuckled. "It doesn't have to work for long. Just long enough."

I shook my head and struggled against him. "I'll never marry you!"

He grinned. "I wasn't asking." Before I could register his movement the choker was tied around my throat. As soon as the jewel touched my skin I felt pain my chest where the pull was. The feeling was fading! The world darkened as I felt myself start to fall. _Sesshomaru..._


	30. Chapter: 30

Sesshomaru's POV

I came to a complete stop causing Inuyasha to run right into me and tumble to the ground. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

I concentrated on the bond. Her anger surprised me. What was happening? I looked up in the direction we were heading. We were close now, a couple days away. I looked at the others and sighed. Sooner if they'd hurry.

"We're getting close but I need you to hurr-" I gasped in surprise. Her fear and anger was overwhelming. Something was very wrong. The bond! I could feel it fading! Did he..? No, he wouldn't without showing it off.

 _Sesshomaru._.. the bond faded completely.

I howled at the sky. She was gone! What did he do to her?! I could feel my body begin to change, grow.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Get back!" Inuyasha grabbed his friends and took off.

"Inuyasha! Whats going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but whatever it is it triggered his demon."

I felt the change complete and turned to Inuyasha and his friends. Besides him they all looked surprised and afraid.

"So, this is his true form?" I heard the monk whisper. "Does he know who he is or is he like you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "He knows."

He came forward. "What happened?"

The demon slayer laughed. "He's a giant dog Inuyasha, you expect him to answer you?"

I glared at her.

"It's gone."

Both humans stared at me. "He can talk!"

Inuyasha glared at them. "All demons can, why are you questioning it now?"

They both blinked. "Good point."

Inuyasha shook his head and returned his gaze to me. "What's gone?"

I glared at him. "The bond."

Inuyasha paled. "What does that mean?"

The humans came forward. The demon s layers eyes filled with tears. "Is she...?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But I do know that I am tired of your pace!"

I knelt down until my head was resting on the ground. "Get on. We'll be there in a few hours." They all stared at me in shock unmoving.

"Now!"

They all jumped and scrambled onto my head. I quickly stood and took off.

She has to be okay. She has to be!

Panic made my paws move faster.

If he hurt her I'll kill him myself.


	31. Chapter: 31

Kagome's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. This wasn't my room. Where...? It all came flooding back.

I looked down i couldn't see it but I could feel it. That strange jewel was cold and resting against my throat.

I looked around and realized that I was in some sort of cell.

I looked up and saw that my hands were bound up to a chain from the ceiling. I was hanging from my arms my feet could barely touch the floor, I had to stand on my toes.

"H-hello?" No answer, I was alone down here and cold. I looked down, I wasn't wearing my kimono anymore. Instead a small rag was tied around my breasts and another one around my waist, My torso and legs were bare.

"You're awake." I looked up at Naraku who was standing outside the cell. "How are you feeling? Comfortable?"

I glared at him. "Go to hell."

He chuckled and opened the door. "I'm sure there is a place waiting for me there."

I growled as he came closer. "Don't come near me."

He grinned and came forward until he was within reaching distance. "I can do as I please to my soon to be bride."

"This is a strange way to treat your 'bride' locking me up in a freezing cell chained up."

He chuckled and placed a finger under my chin forcing me to look up. "If I were to release you, you would only try to escape. Its better to just keep you where I can easily find you."

He came closer until he was almost pressed against my chest. "I'll let you out when it's time." He lifted my chin higher, ducked his head and licked the lengh of my neck making me shiver in disgust.

He chuckled and turned to leave. "No one is coming for you. I'll make sure of that."


	32. Chapter: 32

Sesshomaru's POV

I can't feel her anymore but I know where she is. I can feel it in my gut.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

I grunted as I ran not bothering to stop and give him an answer.

"You can't. ..feel her anymore, how do you know we're still going the right way?"

I growled. "I just do."

I could hear Inuyasha sigh. "Alright. How close are we?"

"There you are!"

I skidded to a stop and looked up to see Kagura floating above us on her feather. "We're close."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm starting to believe you."

Kagura eyed me closely. "Who is that? And where is Sesshomaru...?" She trailed off and her jaw dropped. "Holy crap! He turned into a dog?!"

She looked deep in thought. "She's alive." I felt my whole body relax. "She will be for a very long time. Naraku plans to marry her."

I froze. If that basterd touches her I'll kill him. "When?"

She sighed. "When he breaks her."

I felt everyone on my back stiffen.

"What do you mean Kagura?"

She smiled sadly at the monk. "He plans to break her soul completely so that she is only his. He has already started."

"What is he doing to her?" I snarled

She sighed. "He gave her the jewel as their symbol. Through that he will show her visions. Some true some false all horrible, until she can't take it anymore and snaps...then he will get at you Sesshomaru."

I growled. "He already has Kagura, by taking her from me."

She nodded. "I know...but it will get worse. After he breaks her he plans to make her his by...pupping her."

I couldn't see anything but red. She is mine!

"Are you here to stall us?"

The demon slayers voice asked.

"No, I'm here to help."

My vision returned. I looked at her closely. "Why?"

She sighed. "No one deserves to have their mate taken from them. It is the lowest blow you could give." She pointed at the nearby cliff. "They are there. I won't be able to help you fight but at least telling you where she is will help enough."

I nodded and took off. She was so close now. I will save her.


	33. Chapter: 33

Kagome's POV

I could feel the cold metal of my cuffs cutting into my wrists. There has to be a way out of here.

You could use your powers.

I blinked in surprise. "Who's there?"

A friend.

I sighed and looked around my cell there was no one here. "Where are you?"

A soft glow eminated from my neck. I am here.

My jaw dropped. "You can talk?!" I sighed. "I'm losing it."

Use your powers to free yourself.

I shook my head. "I don't know how."

Sure you do, just concentrate.

I closed my eyes and searched deep inside myself. There was nothing.

"I can't."

You already have.

The jewel laughed.

I blinked and the cell dissapered.

"Where am I? Hello?"

"Kagome?"

I turned around to find A woman dressed in a white and red kimono, her hair was long and black and her face...was mirrored to mine.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

The woman sighed. "Have you truly forgotten everything?"

I looked around us we were standing on the shore of a small pond fed by a waterfall.

I nodded and looked over at her "how do you know me?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "You are me."

"W-what?"

I blinked and was back in chains. Who was that?

"Kagome?"

I looked up at the cell door in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

He chuckled.

I tried to look around him. "Where are the others?" I felt the pull in my chest vibrate. "Is Sesshomaru with you?"

The hinges on the door squealed as he opened it. "Why would he be?"

I shook my head. "I believe you! Naraku wasn't who I was told he was."

Inuyasha came towards me his eyes were tinted red. "Isn't he?"

Fear coursed through my veins. "W-what's going on?"

He grinned. "I came to finish what I started."


	34. Chapter: 34

Omg! I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I just finished moving and I am all settled in so I will have chapters coming out fairly frequently!

Kagome's POV

"I came to finish what I started."

I shook my head as he came closer.

"S-stay away from me Inuyasha!" I watched as his claws grew. "Please don't do this!"

I clenched my eyes shut as he prepared to lunge towards me. There was nothing.

I peeked my through my lashes to see that I was again completely alone in my cell.

"Whats happening to me?" I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

Hush Kagome, don't cry.

"What do you want from me?"

Your loyalty.

I blinked in surprise. "My...loyalty? You're just a jewel!"

The thing laughed but said nothing more. I was going to die down here and no one will save me.

Sesshomaru's POV

I skidded to a stop, I could feel the energy from a barrier in front of us.

"Sesshomaru, why did you stop?"

I sighed and felt my body begin to change back.

"Hey! You could at least warn us first!"

I shook my head. "Can't you feel it Inuyasha?"

The monk stepped up beside me. "I can feel it." He moved closer to the energy and placed his hand on it. "This is the strongest one he's ever made." He turned to Inuyasha. "I don't think even you could break it."

Inuyasha growled and pulled his sword out. "We'll see about that."

I sighed and stepped aside. "Be my guest."

Inuyasha grinned at me as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. It began to turn blood red as he raised it above him. "I will shatter this thing and get her back!" He slashed his blade across the barrier but it held. "What?"

I glared at the barrier, I knew it was strong but some part of me had wished that he could shatter it. There has to be another way through.

I turned to the monk. "Do you have any sort of clue as to how we can break this thing?"

He shook his head. "The only person I've ever seen break through a barrier is Inuyasha. If his sword doesn't work then I'm at a loss."

I glared at him and walked to the invisible wall. I have to get through this. I punched the wall and growled. "There has to be something."

"S-Sesshomaru?"

I glanced toward the demon slayer. "What?"

"Do you think you and Inuyasha could wield the sword together and make it more powerful?"

I blinked slowly and looked over at Inuyasha who was already looking at me. "It's possible."

Inuyasha shook his head. "We have to try. If it will help get her back I'll try anything."

I nodded in agreement. "For once brother, I agree with you." I looked up at the barrier. "Lets get her back."


	35. Chapter: 35

Naraku's POV

I smiled as I felt them trying to break the barrier. "They're early."

"Naraku?"

I turned to Kagura. "Why don't you go keep our guests busy for awhile, it's not time yet."

She sighed. "I don't know what you're trying to do but it won't work."

I grinned. "Oh it will, and it will be perfect to see them all broken."

I turned towards the door that led to her cell. "Keep them busy, I will hurry this along."

I felt her presence fade as I reached the door, I wonder how far gone she is.

The dungeon was cool as I made my way to the back. I peeked into her cell, she was completely still her head leaned against one of her arms, her hair covered most of her face like a curtain.

"Kagome?"

She raised her head slowly, her hair moved to reveal her face. Her eyes were hallow and bloodshot, her cheeks were red and still damp from her tears.

"What now?" She rasped

I stepped towards her. "Do you know what's going on?"

Her eyes scanned over me. "Going on?" She licked her dry cracked lips. "I-I don't." Her eyes met mine and narrowed. "It's not real."

I stepped towards her. "What's not real?"

She glared at me. "You're not real!"

She's almost there.

Kagura's POV

I shook my head to clear it. I can't let him do this, but if I disobey he'll have me killed. I looked down at the group on the other side of the barrier. There has to be something.

I landed quietly behind them. "You'll never break through it."

They all spun around and glared at me.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru growled. "If she's hurt I'll-"

I held my hand up. "She's alive. He won't kill her."

I watched warily as the demon hunter approached. "So what is he doing to her?"

I glanced between them and sighed. "He's breaking her mind."

I blinked and Sesshomaru had rushed forward and gripped my neck. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

I looked into his eyes, they were bleeding red. "He's going to drive her insane, until she doesn't know what's real and what's not." I gasped as he squeezed tighter. "He's going to break her."


	36. Chapter: 36

Sesshomaru's POV

It was very difficult to stay in control. "He won't be able to."

Kagura gripped my arm. "Normally I'd agree with you." She gasped. "But he's using the jewel."

I saw nothing but red. I dropped her and raced towards the barrier . I need to get to her. Now!

"You can't break through!" I heard her gasp behind me.

"Watch me." I growled over my shoulder. I walked up to Inuyasha. "We're breaking through this, now."

He nodded. "Let's get her back."

The demon slayer and monk came closer. "Here."

I looked over at her, she was holding out the vial of water. "You two will be much faster on your own, we'll be right behind you."

I nodded took the vial and turned back to Inuyasha.

He smirked. "Let's do this."

Naraku's POV

I suppose it's time to invite our guests in. My smile grew as I weakened the barrier. I looked over at Kagome still chained to the wall. "Are you ready?guests will be here soon."

She looked up her eyes were glassy. "Guests?"

I nodded and trailed a finger down her cheek. "Yes they've come to see you."

She blinked and looked me in the eye. "Why me?"

I smiled at her. "Because it's your wedding day."

She brightened. "We're getting married?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, you're his bride."

She nodded and her eyes glazed over. "I see."

I grinned and spun on my heel, just one more thing and she'll be mine.

"W-wait!"

I stopped and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Why am I chained up?"

I looked up at the chains and growled. "Because he doesn't want you to get out."

She nodded slowly. "But, you're going to free me right?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "I will save you from him."

I spun around again and left her alone. I had things to finish before they arrived.


	37. Chapter: 37

Naraku's POV

Everything has been set in motion. All I need to do now is wait for them.

Sesshomaru's POV

I glanced back at where we destroyed the barrier. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Don't you think getting through was a bit to easy?"

I saw him shake his head from the corner of my eye. "No, it worked when we both did it."

I shook my head. It still didn't feel right.

"Look!" I looked up and saw a huge stone castle ahead of us. "Man it's gonna take us forever to find her."

I growled. "I'll tear down every brick until we do."

From where we were the castle looked abandoned.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Inuyasha shook his head beside me. "I'd say we just got lucky"

I shook my head. "I hope you're right."

We entered the courtyard but there was still no one in sight.

I sniffed the air and growled. "All I smell is Naraku."

Inuyasha grinned. "Very lucky."

I shook my head. "Something doesn't feel right."

Inuyasha sighed. "Then let's get her and get out of here." I nodded. "Where do you think she is?"

"Most likely, he's got her locked up in some dungeon."

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go get her."

Naraku's POV

I returned to her cell and slowly ran my fingers down her chain to her arms, she shivered when I touched her skin.

"Kagome."

She looked up at me her eyes glazed. "Sesshomaru."

I smiled at her and trailed my fingers further down her arm until I reached her shoulder. I stroked her neck and leaned in closer to her. "I won't let him take you, you're mine."

she whimpered and I brushed my lips on the corner of her mouth. I slowly started to kiss down her neck to her shoulder.

"Sessh-"

"Kagome!"

I smirked into ger neck as she stiffened. "He's coming!"

I placed a finger against her lips. "shh, I won't let anything happen to you."

she nodded.

"Naraku!" I spun on my heel as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raced into her cell, both of their faces were full of rage.

I watched in mild amusment as they both took in her cell. "Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

"Sesshomaru."

I grinned as he lurched towards her and she cringed away from him.

he glared at me. "What did you do to her?"

I smiled. "Whatever do you mean Naraku? I would never harm her."

both of the brothers blinked in unison. "What?"

it seemed to click in Inuyasha's head fist. "You bastard!" he lunged at me and pinned me to the wall next to Kagome. "doesn't the same trick get tiring over and over again?! I will not let history repeat itself!"

Kagome looked between us and growled softly. "Get your claws off of him!"

Sesshomaru walked up to her and turned her head gently to face him. "Kagome?" she only glared at him. "Kagome do you know who I am?"

"How could I not? you've kept me here against my will and now you're trying to force my hand!" she growled at him.

he shook his head. "what is my Name Kagome?"

she growled softly. "Naraku."

he shook his head and glared at me. "I will not suffer through what my brother did." he moved his gaze to Inuyasha. "Hold him there."

he reached into his kimono and pulled out a small vial of water.

I eyed it closely. "what is that?"

he smirked. "All thats left of the pool."

I felt my heart stop. "No! I won't let you destroy my work!"

he moved closer to Kagome. "I'm not who you think I am." she eyed him wairily not making a sound. I glared at him as he looked around the cell.

"Inuyasha, I need a bowl."

He cocked his head to the side. "A bowl? For what?!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "For the water!"

Inuyasha glared. "Use your hands!"

I stopped paying attention to the boys and looked over at Kagome, she was glaring at Sesshomaru. I had to do something or he'll ruin everything. I felt my invisible tentacles shifting behind me, if I used them she'd know. I growled softly. I had to think of something!


	38. Chapter: 38

Kagome's POV

I eyed the man standing in front of me warily. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "I need you to look into this water."

I shook my head slowly. "I-I don't understand."

He held out his hands, they were trembling. "I know you don't, but you will. I promise."

I looked into the water in his hands, there was nothing. "What am I-" I blinked and the water had disappeared, it had been splashed all over me by...Naraku? I blinked again and took in the room I was in. Inuyasha was standing close to the door, Naraku was beside me. I looked at the man in front of me and smiled. "I know you." Everyone in the room froze. "I remember the well... Inuyasha, the jewel. I was a..." I reached for what I knew was no longer there, instead darkness met me.

I turned my head to glare at Naraku. "You. You did this to me!" I felt my dark energy rising, my aura alone melted my chains.

Naraku was slowly baking away from me. "I-It's a trick! They've poisoned your mind!"

I snarled at him. "My mind is clear!" He turned for the door but his way was blocked by Inuyasha. "Goin somewhere?"

Naraku sneered at him.

I could feel my dark power flowing out of me, itching to destroy him.

"You took my purity from me, stole my memories and turned me against the people I care about! You will not escape my wrath, Naraku!" I lunged towards him my whole body covered in dark shadows. His eyes widened, he barely dodged out of the way and darted past Inuyasha.

I quickly chased after him. He was headed for the courtyard. I felt rage burning through me. He will not get away.


	39. Chapter: 39

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched them both charge out of the room completely stunned.

It worked, it actually worked!

I looked at my brother his eyes were filled with glee.

He grinned at me. "She's back." And raced after them.

I started after him but froze. She has her memories back. She knows all of the horrible things I've done to her and her friends.

I shook my head and slowly made my way after them. I guess it doesn't matter now. I felt the bond pulling me towards her and smiled. Even if she rejects me I'll always know that she's mine.

Kagome's POV

I chased him into the courtyard where he spun around to face me. I slowed to a walk never taking my eyes off of him.

"What is it with you and courtyards?"

He shrugged. "Easier to get away if I run into...problems."

I smirked. "If you think for one second that I'll let you get away with this you are seriously mistaken."

He nodded once. "No, out of all of my...mistakes you will be the one to finish me." He grinned. "But that won't be today."

I growled at him, my aura swirling around me. "You won't live to see another day."

He shrugged and his tentacles shimmered into view. "We'll see about that."

I snarled and lunged for him, he quickly dodged and disappeared. "You may be a full demon now Kagome, but you are untrained and have no idea what you can do."

I felt my heart sink. He was right, I could feel my power but I had no idea what to do with it. I clenched my fists at my sides, my hatred for him growing. "I don't care."

I spun around to face him, my eyes burning. I could see that Inuyasha had caught up and was standing behind Naraku with his sword drawn.

I grinned. "You're right." Naraku eyed me warily. "I don't know anything about being a demon, but I don't need to."

Inuyasha grinned and raised his sword. I could feel the energy of it and darted out of its path. Naraku turned just in time to see the sword coming down.

"You won't get away this time! Windscar!"

There was a flash of burning light from his sword then nothing. I opened my eyes slowly. He was gone. I looked down at where he was standing and my blood started to boil. In his place was a broken wooden doll.


	40. Chapter: 40

Sesshomaru's POV

I reached the courtyard and froze. He got away. I growled quietly to myself. I should have known this would happen. I looked at Inuyasha he looked frustrated, I glanced at Kagome her face was blank.

"He got away."

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't know how he does it."

I shook my head. "It's possible he was never here."

"No."

I blinked and looked at Kagome, her hands were clenched into fists.

"No?"

She nodded and looked up from the broken doll, her eyes still glowing red. "He was here."

I blinked in surprise. " How do you know?"

She shook her head. "I felt something when he disappeared and reappeared behind me. I didn't think anything of it until I saw the doll."

I walked up next to her. "What did you feel?"

She sighed her shoulders slumping. "I don't know." She looked up at me her red eyes fading back to their beautiful brown. "I don't know anything about being a demon."

I blinked in surprise.

"What? How is that even possible?" Inuyasha stomped over to us. "You've been a demon for weeks."

I sighed and shook my head. "Inuyasha, she's spent her whole life as a feeble mortal with holy powers, now she's a full fledged demon filled with darkness." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her flinch at my words. "How do you handle the change Inuyasha?"

He froze and looked at Kagome. "I see."

"Teach me."

I blinked in surprise at her.

She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Teach me how to adjust."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can try, but when it comes to what you can actually do...you'll need a full demon."

She blinked in surprise. "What I can do?" She held up her hands and stared at them then looked to me. "Could you teach me then Sesshomaru?"

I nodded. "Learn what you can from Inuyasha. Then I'll show you what I can."

She nodded once and glared at the broken doll. "I won't let him get away again."


	41. Chapter: 41

Kagome's POV

It's been weeks since we left Naraku's castle and returned to Keade's (I'm pretty sure I've spelled that wrong...halp.). There's been no word of any kind about Naraku or his incarnations.

"...me?" Nothing even suspicious has been- "Kagome!"

I blinked and Inuyasha came into focus, I felt my face heat up. "Y-Yes?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

I looked down my hair covering my face like a curtain. "No."

He punched the ground. "Damn it Kagome! The faster you learn this stuff the faster we can go track him down and get the rest of the jewel!"

I shivered at the mention of the jewel. I still had it around my neck when Naraku fled. Where once I enjoyed the weight of it around my neck now I couldn't even be in the same room as it. Any time I went near it now it started to blacken and Miroku and Keade had to re-purify it. I had the opposite effect on it that I used to.

Inuyasha shook his head. "We have been at it since morning." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Let's take a break."

I shook my head. "No, you're right."

He stood up from the base of a tree. "Fine, stay here."

I blinked. "Stay?"

He nodded. "Stay here until the sun is directly above you, then come find me."

I chuckled. "Are we playing hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek?"

I shook my head and looked up at the sky. "You said to search when the sun is directly above right?" He nodded. "That's going to be hours from now!"

He grinned. "Exactly, let's put your basic skills to the test. If you can find me there's nothing more I can teach you."

I groaned. "Alright then, but expect to be found quickly."

He grinned. "We'll see about that."


	42. Chapter: 42

Inuyasha's POV

"Where is she?"

"Perhaps you're not as good a teacher as you thought you were Inuyasha."

I glared at Sesshomaru beside me. "I can teach just fine."

"I guess we'll see about that."

I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun had just passed its highest peak.

"Maybe her senses aren't as good as we-"

"Aha! Found you!" We both whipped around to see Kagome standing on the lowest branch of a tree. "We should do this more! I forgot how much fun it was!"

I shook my head and grinned up at her. "I guess there's nothing left for me to teach you. You know the basics now, but you must keep at them even when you're training with Sesshomaru."

She nodded, gracefully hopped down from the tree and headed towards Sesshomaru. "When do we start?"

He looked up at the sky then back at her. "In order to do this safely I need to take you away from the others."

She blinked in surprise. "Why?"

He sighed. "What would happen if you lost control around your friends?"

She paled and nodded. "Good point. When do we leave?"

"As soon as your ready."

She nodded. "I will go get my things then." She took off towards the village leaving us alone.

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

Sesshomaru huffed. "Of course I have, I just did didn't I?"

I sighed and shook my head. "You need to tell her.

Sesshomaru looked at where she disappeared and sighed. "I know, I can never find the right time."

I nodded. "You will, hopefully it will be sooner then later."

He nodded. "I'll tell her while we're away."

I turned to him. "Where are you taking her?"

He smirked. "To the west."

I blinked in surprise. "You're taking her there?!"

He nodded. "It'll be perfect for her to train."

I snorted. "Among other things."

He glared at me. "Inuyasha..."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright alright, but if she doesn't know by the time you come back I'll tell her myself."

He nodded once. "She'll know."


	43. Chapter: 43

Sesshomaru's POV

We left before the sun had even begun to set.

"Sesshomaru?"

I tensed. "Y-yes?"

"Where exactly are we going? How long will we be gone?"

I sighed we had barely even left and she's already wondering when she'll be free of me. "We're going to my homelands where no one could get hurt from your training. As for how long we'll be gone, that depends on you."

She nodded. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"A few days."

She straightened her back and picked up the pace. "Then let's get going!"

It took us 4 days to arrive. Most of the time we traveled in silence the bond between us humming with discomfort. She needs to be told, the whole trip she probably spend wondering what it was. Possibly even panicking about it.

I stopped at a large cave opening. "We'll rest here for the night. We should arrive by tomorrow morning."

She nodded and walked further into the cave. "This place is huge!"

I chuckled. "I used to stay here when I went on hunting trips."

She looked at me in surprise. "Really?" She walked over to me. "Sesshomaru? Can I ask you something?"

I froze. "Of course."

"Well, this is going to sound weird but... when I first woke up I felt a...I don't know how to explain this. I felt a sort of pull in my chest and it always seems to pull me towards you." She paused and took a deep breath. "I know it's come up before but I never got an answer for it, please tell me."

I sighed my mind racing to find a suitable answer. "Well, Kagome I've been...I. " I sighed again. "That is one of the reasons I brought you out here."

She moved closer and looked up at me. "I'm listening."

I looked around us at the hard ground then removed my fur and latex it down. "You might want to sit."

She blinked. "Sesshomaru, you're scaring me."

I shook my head and grasped her hands pulling her closer to me. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you, this is just...difficult to explain."

She pulled on of her hands free and placed it on the side of my face. "You don't have to explain it right now if it's to hard. I can wait."

I felt myself relax and smiled at her placing a hand over hers loving the way her skin felt against mine. "I need to tell you." I gently pulled her hand from my face and pulled her down onto the fur.

She leaned against my shoulder. "Ready when you are."

I nodded and kept my gaze straight ahead. "Kagome do you remember feeling that pull you were talking about when you were human?"

She was quite for a moment. "I don't know, maybe. If I did it wasn't as strong."

I nodded. "We call that pull a bond." I took a deep breath. "I feel it as well. A bond like this only happens with a demon and their soulmate, but it's so rare that most only think it's a legend. It connect two demons together, it's stronger then any other power. Some say that anyone who has found their soulmate can never be put under a love spell." I shook my head and sighed. "What I'm trying to say Kagome is that...you're my soulmate." I froze expecting her to yell or get up and leave. "Kagome?" I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. I chuckled and gently laid her down on my fur careful not to wake her. "Next time you ask a question make sure you stay awake for the answer." I stroked her hair and smiled at her. I'll tell her tomorrow. I went to move away but her hand reached out and grasped mine gently pulling me closer. I moved closer to her and lay on my back. She laid her head on my chest and sighed softly. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me. I turned my head and gently pressed my lips to her forehead and closed my eyes. I'll tell her everything when she wakes up.


	44. Chapter: 44

Kagome's POV

I heard most of his answer but my mind was to groggy to understand it. I opened my eyes to sunlight pouring in through the cave. It took me a second to realize that I was snuggled up to Sesshomaru. I squeaked and gently moved away from his warmth. No wonder I slept so well on the cave floor.

His eyes were still closed and it looked as if he was still sound asleep, I'd never seen him look so peaceful before. I felt my face start to grow warm. Soulmates, I can't believe they're a thing, does he feel it too? I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't have fallen asleep!

I looked up at his face as he shifted in his sleep. Would he get irritated if I asked him questions? I sat there just watching him sleep when it dawned on me. My "bond" pulls me towards Sesshomaru...does that mean he's my soulmate?!

I quickly scrambled away from him which caused him to jump up and glare at the cave entrance.

"Who's there?!"

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, that was-"

He shook his head. "Someone is here."

I blinked and sniffed the air, all I could smell was his scent of fresh snow and pine. "I don't smell anyone."

He growled and slowly made his way to the cave entrance. "That doesn't mean no ones here." I nodded and reached for my bow and arrows to follow him outside. He shook his head and gestured to the back of the cave. "There's a back way, take it and circle around to the front. Try to catch them off guard." I nodded and spun around. "Be careful Kagome."

I felt the bond hum with worry and my face warmed. Does he actually care about me? I shook my head. "You be careful too Sesshomaru."

He shook his head and quietly left the cave.

I carefully made my way to the back of the cave and found the other exit. I poked my head outside and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. I took a step outside and froze. I don't know why the forest smelled the same, I couldn't smell anyone outside but every instinct I had was screaming at me to turn back and flee to Sesshomaru's side.

"I was wondering if he would send you out this way."

I froze in place and looked around. I couldn't see anyone. "H-Hello?" My voice came out in a horse whisper.

A chuckle sounded from behind a nearby tree. "I suppose it is rude of myself to hide."

I gasped as the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen before stepped out from behind the tree. She had fiery red hair that reached down to her waist, her eyes were like emeralds and her skin was like moonlight. She wore a kimono made of purple silk with golden patterns that reached down passed her feet.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "I am Idris of the dark flame."

I blinked. "What do you want ?"

She shook her head. "You'll see soon enough." She raised her hand and fire shot towards me. I tried to move out of the way but I was frozen in place. I watched in fear as the flames shot towards me. This is it, I'm going to burn alive.

"Idris!" I blinked and the flames were gone. I turned slowly to see Sesshomaru walking towards us, his face full of anger. He knew her.


End file.
